The object of the invention proposed herein refers to a continuous torque regulator which is an assembly of mechanisms the purpose of which is to implement a regulation of the torque in a continuous manner, that is without jumps or steps, in other words it is not discrete in form, wherein said regulation is implemented between two values, between zero torque and calculated maximum torque.
Among the applications for continuous torque regulators is that of replacing clutches and gearboxes in transport vehicles like motor cars and trucks, being applicable in the machinery of heavy vehicles like tractors, civil works machinery like cranes and excavators, and in all those machines in which the torque to be applied has to be matched to an end job to be carried out. It is of special interest for those cases where the torque is applied in a manner that is not constant but variable and has to be applied in a form that is continuous and without steps.
Thus the present invention falls within the scope of the mechanisms for machines that have to apply a torque and more specifically within the scope of the continuous torque regulators.
Up to the present time, torque regulators are based on systems of clutches, converters and other couplings with all their actuating systems (pedals, levers, etc.). All these systems have the drawback of being of low efficiency and make poor use of the input torque, and also are limited to the torque to be transmitted and do not permit the torque to amplified to a sufficient degree.
Hence the objective of the present invention is to overcome the foregoing drawbacks, achieving a torque transmission system which has a high efficiency and can be used to regulate high torque values, as well as to amplify the input torque in a sufficient manner, and in which said system does not require mechanisms to interrupt the transmission of torque in order to carry out actions such as increasing, diminishing or halting the transmission of torque, as well as having a final direction of rotation the same as or opposite to that of the input, it being possible to interrupt at will independently of the regulation which is being performed at the time and in which the transmission of torque is continuous by design, although the operation may be carried out in a stepped manner, and which as a result permits a better use of the final available power.
The proposed invention of a continuous torque regulator consists of a mechanism based on a series of epicycloid gears. An epicycloid gear mechanism is formed by a pinion termed planetary gear which engages with two or three pinions arranged on its circumference, which are given the name of satellite pinions. The driving shafts of the satellite pinions are joined to each other through a frame in such a manner that the relative position is maintained of the three satellite pinions. These satellite pinions are located inside a crown wheel which, toothed on the inside, engages with these satellite pinions.
The continuous torque regulator assembly is formed by three epicycloid gears in which the first and second epicycloid gears are tied by means of a frame which joins the shafts of the satellite gears of the epicycloid gears. The third gear likewise has a planetary gear, but which in this case is joined to the planetary gear of the second epicycloid gear. This third gear also has satellite gears but with the particularity that they are double pinions in a single body, in which the larger pinion is that which engages with the planetary gear. The shafts of these gears are joined to each other by means of a frame which, at the same time, is the frame which ties the satellite pinions of the second and of the third gears, the entire assembly being enclosed by a crown wheel which encloses the double satellite pinions but which engages with the smaller of the satellites.
On the shaft which drives the planetary gear of the first epicycloid gear is mounted a pinion which serves to transmit the motion to the control valve. In turn, on the crown wheel of the first epicycloid gear, is mounted another pinion which serves to transmit the motion to the pressure pump.
On the outside face of the crown wheels of the second and third epicycloid gears are grooves such that by means of mechanisms which can be inserted at will, it is possible to stop one or the other of the two crown wheels can be achieved.